Thomas and the Billboard
Thomas and the Billboard is the first episode of the twelfth season. Plot It's Knapford Station's birthday and all the engines are preparing for the festivities. When a photographer comes to photograph the engines for a billboard Diesel accidentally obscures Thomas; Thomas thinks this was on purpose and is so distracted he goes the wrong way and knocks the billboard over. This gives an opportunity for all the engines to be in a new photo, but when Diesel isn't told, he has to do all the others' jobs. Everything is soon rectified and the new photo is put up at Knapford. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Emily * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * The photographer * Percy (does not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (does not speak) * Mr. Giggles (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Maron * The Smelter's Yard Trivia * Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon narrated this episode in the UK and US respectively, even though Pierce Brosnan was touted to narrate all twelfth season episodes. * Going by production order, this is the third episode of the twelfth season. Goofs * It is impossible for the photograph to be taken and put up on a billboard within a day. * When the billboard is first seen, a rope is covering Gordon's face, but when it is seen closer up, Gordon's face is not covered. * It was impossible for Thomas to swerve into a siding to avoid the cow if the points were not set to the siding. * Henry has Gordon's face twice in this episode. This happens for the first time when he and Edward puff into Knapford and then again at the celebration at the end. * The narrator said that Diesel was puffing straight to Tidmouth. * The narrator says that Thomas took a branchline back to Tidmouth Sheds. A branchline finishes at a dead end - it's not a through route. * When the narrator says that no one had noticed Diesel's absence, Gordon and Henry change places. * There is no mention of the old billboard being lifted out of the lake. * When the CGI eyelids blink, you can sometimes see through them. * When Gordon puffs by in the first scene, studio equipment is reflected in the coach windows. Gallery File:ThomasandtheBillboardtitlecard.jpg|Title card Image:ThomasandtheBillboard.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard5.jpg|Percy File:ThomasandtheBillboard6.jpg|Annie and Clarabel File:ThomasandtheBillboard7.jpg|Henry and Edward File:ThomasandtheBillboard8.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard9.jpg|Henry, Emily, and Percy File:ThomasandtheBillboard10.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard11.jpg|The photographer File:ThomasandtheBillboard12.jpg|Gordon and Diesel File:ThomasandtheBillboard13.jpg|Diesel and Thomas File:ThomasandtheBillboard14.jpg|The original billboard File:ThomasandtheBillboard15.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard16.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard17.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard18.jpg|James, Gordon, Emily, and Edward File:ThomasandtheBillboard19.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard20.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard21.jpg|The photographer boards Thomas File:ThomasandtheBillboard22.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard23.jpg|Diesel File:ThomasandtheBillboard24.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard25.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard27.png File:ThomasandtheBillboard28.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard29.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard30.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard31.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard32.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard33.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard34.jpg|A cow File:ThomasandtheBillboard35.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard36.jpg|The photographer File:ThomasandtheBillboard37.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard38.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard39.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard40.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard41.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard42.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard43.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard44.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard45.jpg|Emily File:ThomasandtheBillboard46.jpg|James File:ThomasandtheBillboard47.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard48.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard49.jpg|Henry, Emily, Percy, and James File:ThomasandtheBillboard50.jpg|Gordon, Diesel, Thomas, Toby, Edward, and the Fat Controller File:ThomasandtheBillboard51.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard52.jpg|Thomas at the Smelter's Yard File:ThomasandtheBillboard53.jpg|Diesel, Thomas, and Mr. Giggles File:ThomasandtheBillboard54.jpg|The billboard Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes